


Favor The Bold

by spicywatson



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 3x06 fix it, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicywatson/pseuds/spicywatson
Summary: There he is.Oswald can barely breathe.





	Favor The Bold

Three hours. _Three hours_ in front of the mirror, preening and primping, getting more and more frustrated by the minute. Oswald’s already changed his tie five times. 

_Brocade brings out my eyes._

_No._

_Ed likes purple._

Oswald finally decides on a deep purple silk tie, delicately stitched with a lovely paisley print. It’s sure to catch Ed’s eye.

Pinstripe suit. Ed complimented him on it on more than one occasion. 

Emerald cuff links. Ed’s color.

He styles his hair in striking swirls that frame his face, in the shape of a heart. It may or may not have been a conscious decision.

He’s finally ready- wait.

Oswald sighs in annoyance. He forgot his makeup.

Signature black eyeliner. White on the waterline. Eyes big and bright and hopefully alluring. 

His hands tremble as he applies mascara. He can barely even use the eyelash curler, he’s shaking so much now. Have his hands always been this ice cold? And sweaty? Oswald wipes his palms on his trousers.

No time to cover up his freckles. He had told Ed eight o’clock and he was already going to be late.

He checks the clock. Almost eight.

Oswald’s heart seizes in his chest. Showtime.

\-----------------------------------------

Ed can’t say how many times he’s changed his outfit now.

Suit. No, sweater. Wait. The suit makes him look taller, leaner. But he doesn’t want to be overdressed. What would Oswald say?

Ed remembers Oswald complimenting how he looks in that soft green sweater. _Wonderful,_ he had said. _You look wonderful._ Ed’s heart leaps.

Sweater it is.

He pairs it with a violet tie.

Ed adjusts his glasses, a sign of his anxiety. Why is he so nervous? He already knows what Oswald wants to tell him. He’s seen the signs: the beautiful blush that warms Oswald’s face whenever they’re near each other, the glimmer in his eyes when he looks at Ed, even the little (not-so-secret) kisses Oswald presses into his shoulder when they hug.

A pang in his heart.

Oswald feels the same way that Ed does. Oswald _loves_ him. Ed laughs breathlessly.

He combs through his gelled hair, sweeping it back neatly. Checks his watch.

Oh dear.

He’s running late.

Ed hurriedly tugs the comb from his hair. Several strands fall loose onto his forehead but there’s no time to waste.

He smooths out his sweater with shaking hands and looks himself over quickly. Hopefully appealing.

Grabbing the bottle of wine he’d chosen just for Oswald, Ed dashes out the door. Showtime.

\-----------------------------------------

The food is going to get cold. Oswald is nearly in tears now. He’s close to ripping off his tie and rubbing off his makeup.

Still, a foolish part of him still holds onto hope. _He’s only five minutes late. It doesn’t mean he won’t be here,_ Oswald tries to rationalize. 

But then again, why would Ed want to be with him anyway? Why would Ed even find him remotely attractive? Why would-

Suddenly, the dining room doors are thrown open and Oswald leaps from his chair. 

There he is. 

Oswald can barely breathe.

Ed’s chest heaves. Did he run to the mansion? His hair is mussed, gelled strands loose over his face, his sweater rumpled, and his shirt half untucked. Bottle of red wine in one hand, a bouquet of red roses in the other. Probably plucked from someone’s garden. Probably a last minute thought.

Oswald stares at him with shock-widened eyes, unable to move, unable to speak. He had thought Ed wouldn’t come, but here he was, an absolutely gorgeous mess.

Finally, he finds his voice. “E- ed?”

“Oswald.”

Neither of them moves, each holding their breath. The record player crackles.

The silence carries out for several impossibly long moments before Oswald laughs nervously. “Ed… I’m glad you’re here… I was beginning to worry you wouldn’t make it and-”

“I love you.”

Oswald is fairly certain his heart has stopped.

\-----------------------------------------

Ed can hardly believe himself, his boldness. Did he really just say that? He must have. The shock is written clear on Oswald’s face.

And what a stunning sight Oswald is, dressed in that magnificent pinstripe suit with an exquisite purple tie. Ed’s always loved that tie. His heart constricts when he notices that Oswald has accented his suit with emerald cuff links, like he dressed just for him. For once, Oswald didn’t cover his freckles and Ed silently thanks the heavens for this. He hopes to count them one day. Oswald bats those dazzling pale green eyes, framed by long, dark lashes. Eyes you could sink in, drown in. 

He’s breathtakingly beautiful.

Everything comes back to Ed in a snap. He’d been so captivated by this man that he’d nearly forgotten what he’d just blurted out. His heartbeat pounds in his ears and blush floods his cheeks. 

Oswald still hasn’t moved, eyes impossibly wide.

“What?” Oswald breathes, so quietly Ed can hardly hear him.

Before he can stop himself, Ed takes several long strides forward and presses the flowers and the bottle of wine into Oswald’s hands. They’re so close now, Oswald’s nose is nearly pressed into Ed’s neck. Ed can feel the heat radiating from Oswald, can smell his cologne. 

He hadn’t planned on things escalating so quickly. Maybe this was too much for Oswald. Maybe he shouldn’t have done this. Were the flowers a step too far? Ed keeps his eyes trained on the floor as Oswald’s bore into him.

Oswald moves away slightly and Ed’s heart sinks, but Oswald simply sets the wine and flowers on the dining table. He carefully steps back in front of Ed, maybe even a little closer than before. “Ed.” He tilts his head, trying to find Ed’s eyes.

The tips of Oswald’s fingers on Ed’s cheek lights a fire in his heart. Ed finally looks into his eyes. Oswald’s lips are parted, the corners of his mouth tugging in a gentle smile.

“Ed… I love you too,” he says, his voice nearly a whisper and his eyes sparkling.

Ed suspected this already, but still his breath catches upon finally hearing it. He fails to suppress a gasp.

_Is this real? This is real. This is real._

Oswald furrows his brow. “Ed, are you alri-”

He surges forward, closing the short distance between them, and takes Oswald’s lips. Oswald nearly topples over backward but Ed catches him around the waist. He breaks the kiss momentarily as he pulls Oswald upright again, both of them bursting into giggles, both of them blushing wildly.

Ed tries to lean in for another kiss but Oswald can’t stop laughing. Ed is smiling so wide he can’t properly press a kiss to Oswald’s lips. Ed pulls back, just to admire him. Oswald’s face is all aglow, rosy cheeks highlighting those incredible freckles.

When Oswald has finally contained himself (but they’re both still trembling with nervous giggles), he leans up on his tip toes and plants a soft kiss to Ed’s lips. He pulls away slightly, and Ed chases his lips. They share several more quick kisses, Ed’s heart pounding and Oswald’s surely as well.

“Ed,” Oswald chuckles between kisses, “Ed, you’re going to have to let me go soon. The food’s getting cold!” Ed kisses him again. “Ed, I had all of this made for you!” Again. “Ed, please!” Oswald’s giggling too much now so Ed hums and drops a kiss to the side of his nose.

Reluctantly, Ed releases his waist.

They part, slowly, Oswald turning and heading to his end of the table. He’s too far away now. Ed drags a chair from the opposite end so he can sit near Oswald.  
He catches Oswald’s smile out of the corner of his eye as he pours the wine.

They’re drunk enough already without the alcohol but Oswald eagerly reaches for his glass. Ed takes a sip of the deep red wine, praying that Oswald will enjoy it as well. Oswald hums in delight and smiles, looking up at Ed with glittering eyes.

“Please eat something, Ed,” he says gently, just as Ed was losing himself to Oswald’s charm.

Carefully taking his hand, Ed finally indulges himself in the glorious banquet Oswald had made for them.

He has never tasted anything more delicious in his life.


End file.
